


Cat Fic

by stultiloquent



Series: Cats!Jason [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fridge Horror, Other, POV Second Person, based on an urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stultiloquent/pseuds/stultiloquent
Summary: Kori adopts a cat.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Jason Todd
Series: Cats!Jason [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895185
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cat Fic

You found him wandering in the backyard of your vacation lodging.

It was the second to last day of your stay, in a secluded little rental villa your boyfriend decided to shell out the money for, not too far away from the town but far enough for some peace and quiet. The surrounding foliage ran just a little bit on the side of wild, inviting your imagination to run wild too. The afternoon you finally overcame your nerves and went deeper into the trees to explore the untamed woodlands, you heard a few mewling cries among the bushes. You thought it was just your imagination, until you rounded the wide trunk of one large tree, and there in the clearing you saw him.

Until then, you had never had a pet. You said hello to the neighbour’s cat every morning you passed him by, but he usually just walked away from your petting hands. Animals never really took a liking to you. But this magnificent creature didn’t flinch when you stumbled upon him. He stared at you, flicked his proud and poised tail, and then padded right up to you, still softly mewling. He had unusual colouring, with a cherry-red snout and a flesh-toned coat somewhere between that of a rare short-hair and one of those Sphynx breeds you’ve heard about. You weren’t familiar with cats, but the moment he let you place a hesitant, petting hand on his head, nudging against your palm as if seeking warmth and affection like a touch-starved child, you knew you had to bring him home.

There were no tags on him, and with the town’s vet closed for the weekend, and the large cat following you around as if knowing you would soon leave the town and leave him behind too, you took pity on him and decided to steal him away before anyone else noticed. By the time your boyfriend realised there was an extra animal in the trunk of the car, you were already on the interstate, with nowhere to offload a large cat. After much needling on your end, he let you keep the cat.

Overjoyed, you immediately settled him in your room, letting him sleep in your bed too on the nights he got too anxious and clingy to accept sleeping on the ottoman. It felt like you were spending every waking moment with him too, while you slowly gathered the catbed, toys, paraphernalia needed to keep a cat happy, and waited for your scheduled appointment with the local vet. It was good to be needed, to be depended upon. And on bad days, it took only a playful paw batting at your knee for attention, or a misguided attempt at grooming his human, little licks all along your arm, to turn your frown upside down. You got so used to his little noises, the purring and mewling, you didn’t think you could go back to living all alone inside this big empty house whenever work called Roy away.

The days went on, weeks turning into months, until finally the day came for your cat to get chipped and vaccinated at the vet. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun bright and the sky cloudless. But it all fell apart when you pulled up to the vet’s office.

You didn’t leash him, trusting him to follow after you obediently, just as he always had from the beginning. But the look on the receptionist’s face made you think twice. 

Next thing you know, the veterinarian was bursting out of her office, the terrified receptionist trailing gingerly behind her, staying on the edges of the room and as far away from you as possible.

“Ma’am, that… That’s not a cat.”

You looked at your cat again. His ears twitched, and his fingers flexed. His clawless, knuckled fingers, and opposable thumbs. You hadn’t noticed those before.

He mewled at you softly, and flicked his tail, raised and poised.

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from the creepypasta I wrote in response to [the cursed Cats (2019) AU on Tumblr](https://livia-art.tumblr.com/post/624465486907834368/neebluarts-stvlti-neebluarts-collab-with).  
> Based on [the Mexican Hairless urban legend](https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/the-mexican-pet/).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://stvlti.tumblr.com/).


End file.
